A conventional disk brake of a floating caliper type has two friction pads disposed on opposite sides of a disk rotatable with a vehicle wheel and supported by a support member secured to the vehicle body for slide movement in an axial direction of the disk. The friction pads are frictionally engageable with the rotating disk by a hydraulic actuator to apply braking force to the disk.
Each of the friction pads has sliding projections extending from both sides thereof, and the support member is provided with guide grooves in which the sliding projections of the pad are fitted to allow the pad to move in the axial direction of the disk. The disk brake of that kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,647.
When the braking force is applied to the disk of the conventional disk brake constructed as described above, the braking forces are mostly transmitted from the friction pads to the disk run-out side of the support member. For that reason, an undesirable clearance is surely made between the friction pad and the support member at the disk run-in side thereof, so that a vibration of the pad may occur. As a result, the conventional disk brake suffers from a problem that a noise or a chatter is caused. Further, if the clearance is large due to the dimensional accuracy of the components of the disk brake, a collision noise may be caused during the braking.